


The First Date With Her Future Husband

by SamuelJames



Series: The Mighty Quinns [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Danny asks Jenny out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** The First Date With Her Future Husband_   
>  _**Pairing:** Jenny Lewis/Danny Quinn_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Danny asks Jenny out._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

He's sexy when he smiles and she has a feeling that he damn well knows it too.

"Stop that."

"Come on, Jenny. I understand why you have objections but it won't interfere with work."

"What if we went out, I let myself like you more and then you just decided to move on? Tell me work wouldn't be awkward."

Danny takes her hand and for some reason she doesn't pull free.

"Two things, Ms Lewis. First your use of the word more suggests you already like me and second I'm not the ladykiller you seem to think I am. I'm not a lothario who moves from conquest to conquest. I mean I'm no virgin but there hasn't been anyone in a long time, especially nobody who knows about Patrick or who I can be honest with. One dinner with an escape clause. If it doesn't work out, no hard feelings."

Dinner becomes inviting him in for coffee, with no intention of going anywhere near the kitchen.

"I'd like that." He grins again somehow looking smug and bashful at the same time.

After closing the door he pulls her in for a kiss.

"Alarm."

Keying in the code she slips off her heels and puts them under the stairs. She gestures at Danny to go ahead of her trying to remember what state she left her room in.

"Stop."

He turns, looking so disappointed. 

Jenny grins pushing past him, "you're still getting lucky. Just need to tidy up."

In her room Jenny pulls the cover up on the bed, puts her flannel pyjamas in the linen basket and quickly exchanges her comfy cotton knickers for a barely there scrap of lace that passes as underwear. After a last look round she kicks her teddy under the bed and calls Danny in.


End file.
